


Holy Fuck She's Hot

by Justin_Starfall



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gay, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Robin, Modern AU, Questioning Robin, Robin is havin lgbt issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Starfall/pseuds/Justin_Starfall
Summary: Robin is a college student with a great life and a great boyfriend. When she meets the amazingly cute Cordelia, however, she begins to question almost everything. Her sexuality, her gender, and her love for her boyfriend. Title is a working title and is subject to change





	1. B&B stands for Boyfriend and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> The title SHOULD be "Can't be OOC if it's a My Unit!" But that's a bit lengthy.

    Robin woke up way too early in the morning. Although some light filtered through her window, it wasn’t enough to be what woke her up. Suddenly there was a loud noise and Robin realized what woke her up.

 

“Morgan!” she hush-shouted, and it was quiet for a moment before a soft thud and a dip in her bed told Robin that her cat had joined her.

 

She stroked Morgan’s head as she spoke to the black cat, “Well it’s too late now silly kitty, I’m already up.” She hesitated for a moment before sitting up in her bed, then finally stepping onto the cold floor of her bedroom. Morgan meowed in protest then jumped off the bed as well, rubbing against Robin’s ankles. “Okay, Okay! I’m getting your food silly kitty.” Morgan purred against Robin’s leg, as if they understood Robin’s words, and followed her to the kitchen.

 

    From under the sink Robin pulled out a container of cat food, and poured some into Morgan’s food bowl. The cat silently ate, and Robin watched before moving to make herself a cup of coffee. She sat at the table drinking her coffee when there was suddenly a knock at the door. Robin looked at the clock, which she had neglected to do when she woke up, and groaned.

 

    “It’s 6:30! Whoever’s there better have a really good excuse as to why they're here!” Robin shouted through the door.

 

    A deep male voice answered through the door, “How about your boyfriend coming over to make you breakfast?”

 

    _Oh, it was Chrom,_ Robin thought as she got up and answered the door. Her blue-haired boyfriend walked in, holding a large bag of groceries. “And what gave a certain boyfriend the idea that I would want breakfast at 6:30?”

 

    Chrom laughed “I heard Morgan earlier and I thought he would eventually wake you up too, so I thought you might want some breakfast.” As if on cue, Morgan finished with his food and jumped onto the table, knocking a pile of books to the floor.

 

    Robin sighed and started picking up the books. “I guuuueeess that’s a valid excuse,” she said, “But I wish Morgan would stop waking up the entire building because he’s hungry.”

 

    “Lucky for you, I’m the only one who woke up this time,” Chrom put the groceries on the table and wrapped his arms around Robin, who had just finished piling her books back up.

 

    “Lucky me,” Robin said in an almost sultry voice, turning around in her boyfriend’s arms and kissing him gently. Chrom tried to deepen the kiss but Robin pulled away and wagged her finger at him. “No making out before breakfast mister.”

 

    Chrom smiled and let go of Robin, picking up the groceries, “Then I better get started.”

 

    One huge mess and two plates of pancakes later, Chrom and Robin were happily cuddling on the couch, watching the news. “Did you hear that Professor Gangrel got fired?” Robin asked as she stoked Morgan, who had jumped up onto her lap.

 

    “Good,” Chrom said, playing with Robin’s white hair, “I always hated that guy, I just wish they hadn’t fired Emm as well.” Robin nodded in agreement, and Chrom continued speaking. “Oh, and I wanted to ask you first, but I wanted to know if you’d like to go on a double date with Frederick and his girlfriend?”

 

    Robin turned around to look at Chrom, “You mean the great stoic Frederick got a girlfriend?” she asked in a joking manner.

 

    Chrom laughed, “Yeah, I was surprised as well. He says she’s a great gal and he wants us to meet her on Friday. So what do you say?”

 

    “Sure,” Robin said, standing up and stretching, “It sounds like fun.”

 

    “Good,” Chrom said, also standing up, “I’ll pick you up around eight on Friday then. Wear something pretty.”

 

    “I’m always pretty,” Robin said, putting a hand on her hip and striking a pose.

 

    “You sure are,” Chrom said, smiling at his beautiful girlfriend, “I’ll see you later.”

 

    “See you later,” Robin echoed back, and watched as Chrom left. She waited a minute until she could hear Lucina barking downstairs, and Chrom’s attempts to quiet her before she woke someone up. Robin laughed to herself and went to her room so she could get ready for class.


	2. Freddy Bear and his Girlfriend~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom and Robin go to dinner and finally get to meet Frederick's new girlfriend. Robin is stunned by her sheer beauty (and really, you can't blame her)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who wrote a new chapter! It's me! don't expect the story to be updated this frequently, I'm just procrastinating an English project.
> 
> Also, I wrote this in English class so I didn't have a lot of time to proofread. please forgive any spelling/grammar errors and I'll try to fix them later.
> 
> Feedback in the comments is always appreciated.

Robin sat on her couch, waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up. Morgan was sitting beside her and Robin pet the cat until she heard a knock on her door. She then grabbed her purse and opened the door to reveal Chrom behind it. He looked at Robin and smirked, before saying in a playful tone, “Beautiful lady like you shouldn't be opening doors to strangers, now should she?”

Robin replied in an equally playful voice, “I might just let myself be taken by a stranger as handsome as you.”

“Wrong answer,” Chrom said as he picked Robin up and carried her bridal style.

Robin giggled and meekly protested. “Put me down! Put me down,” she cried with laughter.

“No can do. Can't let you trip and fall in those heels.” Chrom carried Robin to the elevator and even then didn't set her down. He finally set her down once they got to his car. He opened the door for Robin and she got in the passenger side, a moment later Chrom sat down on the driver’s side.

“You know I can walk just fine on my own,” Robin said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

Chrom started the car up and began to drive, “I know you can, but I just love you so much.”

Robin uncrossed her arms and and smiled, “Awwww… what sappy romantic you are. It’s okay, I love sappy romantics.”

The car ride to the restaurant was a short one, as Ylisse University, and by extension the nearby apartments, was located close to the center of town. Robin got out of the car and shut the door, Chrom following suit.

“Frederick and his date are already here so let's go,” Chrom said, offering his hand to Robin. Robin gladly took it and they walked in together.

Sure enough Frederick was waiting for the couple at a round table near the window. His date was there too, talking to him when Frederick caught sight of Chrom and Robin and waved them over.

“My lord. Robin,” Frederick said as they approached, smiling and bowing his head towards the two of them. Robin was told some kind of bet went down when they were younger, with Frederick on the losing side. This meant that Frederick had to call Chrom “my lord” until he finished college.

“Frederick,” Chrom said as he sat down at the table across from the brunette man. “It’s been a long time, and tell me, who is the lucky lady by your side?

Robin took a seat next to Chrom as Frederick gestured to the girl next to him, “This is Cordelia.” Robin got a good look at her for the first time and was completely stunned. This was probably the most beautiful woman Robin had ever seen. Long red hair flowed over her back, making Robin self-conscious of her own white hair. She was petite and lithe, with a kind face. Robin didn’t know how anyone could date a girl this beautiful, much less Frederick.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Cordelia,” Chrom said, extending his hand across the table for her to shake. “I’m glad to see someone finally can handle ol’ Freddy.” Frederick did not look happy with either the statement or the nickname, but didn’t say anything.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Cordelia said, in a voice Robin could best describe as angelic, “I’m glad I could meet some of Frederick’s friends.”

Robin managed to pry her eyes away from Cordelia’s body, lest she be seen as creepy. “Indeed,” The white-haired girl said, and just then the waiter came to take their order.

Dinner went well, Chrom and Frederick caught up like old friends, so that left Robin to make small talk with Cordelia.

“Are you in school?” she asked, putting down her glass of sweet tea.

“Yes, I’m currently attending Ylisse University,” Cordelia replied, “I’m majoring in Veterinary studies.”

“I’m going there too. I’m studying history and English.”

“Oh! I have seen you around, you stay in the apartments just off-campus, don’t you?” Cordelia asked.

“Yes, me and Chrom both have apartments there, they’re more pet friendly there. I’d hate to not have my little Morgan with me, and I think Chrom feels the same way about Lucina.”

Cordelia’s eyes seem to light up at the prospects of pets, and she excitedly said, “Pets! You just have to let me come over and see them. I had to leave my cat Severa at home with my parents and I miss having a little fluffball around.”

“Sure thing,” Robin said “Come by anytime. That I’m there of course, That way you won’t have to break my lock off.” Robin laughed at her own joke and Cordelia politely giggled in response.

All too soon the evening ended. Goodbyes were exchanged and promises to see each on campus later. Chrom and Robin got into the car and started the ride home.

“Cordelia seems like such a nice person. I’m glad Frederick finally found someone,” Chrom said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

“Mmhmm,” Robin agreed. “And she’s so pretty too.”

“Not as pretty as you,” Chrom said as he pulled his eyes from the road to look at Robin. 

Robin truly did think Cordelia was prettier than her, but she didn’t know how she could explain that to Chrom without him thinking she was jealous, so she didn’t say anything.

The two got to the apartment building and piled into the elevator. They shared a goodbye kiss before the doors opened on Chrom’s floor, they parted ways. As the elevator opened on the next floor Robin could hear Lucina barking with excitement below, and she chuckled as she unlocked the door.

“Morgan, I’m home!” She called into the darkness as she closed the door. One thud and a meow later, Morgan was rubbing against her ankles, purring loudly.

“Come on silly kitty,” Robin picked Morgan up and rubbed his head, “Let’s go to bed.”


	3. Cuties 'N Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia comes over to Robin's apartment and plays with her cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't my favorite that I've written, and it's more filler than anything. The bright side is we finally get to see Lucina in this chapter. ^-^
> 
> edit: Formatting is being weird and I can't fix it? SO the paragrapghs start being indented about halfway through the chapter.

One week later Cordelia was sitting cross-legged on Robin’s floor, Morgan in her lap. Morgan was quite happy about all the attention he was receiving. Cordelia was cooing and baby-talking the cat like there was no tomorrow, and Robin looked on with amusement.

 

“Who's a cute kitty cat? The cutest kitty cat? You! It's you! It's Morrrrgan!” she said to the cat, scratching his head.

 

Robin chuckled from the doorway to the kitchen. “Can I get you something to eat or drink Cordelia?”

 

“No thanks,” Cordelia said, looking up from the cat to look at Robin. “I'm fine just petting this cutie. He's so much sweeter than my Severa. She was a feisty cat and she's temperamental about when she'll let you pet her.”

 

“I've heard that's a lot of cats,” Robin said, walking to the middle of the living room and bending down to pet Morgan quickly. “I don't know how I got such a clingy cat. He even loves dogs. You should see him with Chrom’s dog.”

 

“I really should,” Cordelia said, not looking up from Morgan this time. “I love dogs just as much as I love cats.”

 

“I can call Chrom and tell him to bring Lucina up here if you want.”

 

“Really!? Can you!?” Cordelia exclaimed. “Thank you so much!”

 

“It's no problem.” Robin pulled out her phone and called Chrom. A short while later Chrom and a rather excited Siberian husky had joined Robin and Cordelia.

 

“So this is widdle Wucina?” Cordelia asked, using a baby-talk voice and petting the husky with both hands. Lucina barked happy in response and Cordelia scratched her behind the ears. Morgan was nowhere to be seen however. “Hey, I thought you said Morgan and Lucina got along? Where is the little kitty cat?” Cordelia asked, looking around for a sign of the cat.

 

Chrom and Robin looked at each other and grinned, then Robin looked back at Cordelia. “Just wait.”

 

Right on cue, you could hear the sound of cat paws racing across the floor. Morgan skidded to a stop in front of Lucina and dropped a toy in front of the dog. He then leaped up and landed on the dogs back. Cordelia was taken aback by Morgan’s sudden entrance but Lucina didn't mind at all.

 

    “Do they always do this?” Cordelia asked, watching curiously as Lucina grabbed the toy Morgan had dropped in front of her and started running around with it. Morgan jumped off the husky’s back and followed her around the room.

 

    “No, sometimes Morgan brings her a different toy,” Chrom said, also watching the two pets run around the room.

 

    “It’s strange….” Cordelia murmured, “A dog that big should be chasing that cat, but they get along just fine…” She then looked up to Chrom and Robin and asked them, “Did you socialize them when they were younger?”

 

    “Nope,” Robin said, shaking her head. “Morgan first met Lucina when we started dating and Lucina was full grown by then.”

 

    Chrom shook his head in agreement, “We don’t know why, but they just have never hated each other.”

 

    Cordelia watched the dog and cat for awhile longer before murmuring “Strange…” one last time and standing up.

 

    “Well I should get going,” Cordelia brushed herself off and grabbed her bag. “Thank you so much for inviting me over Robin, and thank you for bringing Lucina over Chrom.”

 

    “No problem.”

 

    “It was my pleasure.”

 

    As Cordelia grabbed the doorknob, Morgan ran over and rubbed his head against her ankles. Cordelia gave Morgan a quick scratch on the head, then left as Morgan rejoined Lucina in their play. Robin watched the two pets for a moment before turning to Chrom.

 

    “How are we going to separate them?” she asked.

 

    Chrom sighed, “I’ll get the dog treats.” He went into the kitchen and pulled a bag of treats out of Robin’s cabinet. Robin laughed as her boyfriend tried best to coax Lucina away from Morgan, but she wasn’t taking the bait. Robin then picked up Morgan, and the cat protested loudly.

 

    “Come on silly kitty,” She said, struggling to hold Morgan to her chest, “Lucina has to go home now.”

 

    Lucina was no happier with the situation than Morgan was, and the husky jumped on Robin in an attempt to force her to give Morgan back. Chrom grabbed her collar though and gently pulled her away.

 

    “Come on Luc, it’s time to go home,” He said, still tugging the struggling dog’s collar. Lucina finally admitted defeat and let herself be lead out the door. Morgan was still meowing even after the door was shut, and the moment Robin put him down the cat ran to the door and started scratching it.

 

    Robin frowned and make a clicking sound with her tongue, “Come on Morgan, you do this every time, you know she’s not coming back for awhile. The cat didn’t relent though, and Robin picked him up and carried him to the couch, clicking the power button on the remote. “Come on mister, let’s watch some TV.”

 

    Morgan finally calmed down and Robin let him go. He snuggled up on the couch next to her and Robin watched as the cat fell asleep. It was a lot of work to get Morgan and Lucina separated, but at least Cordelia got to meet the two pets.


	4. Netflix & Lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Chrom watch a movie while Chrom gives Robin a short lecture on her social life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! told you I wouldn't have a regular update schedule. This chapter has actually been sitting in my drafts for a week, just missing the last few sentences. This chapter is mostly filler so honestly, if you wanted to skip it you wouldn't miss much. I'm just bad at furthering plot.
> 
> As always, feedback is always appreciated in the comments

One week after Cordelia’s visit Robin was sitting on the couch with Chrom, watching some movie that had been on Netflix. She was leaning on Chrom’s shoulder as the man played with her piggytails. As he played with her hair and braided and unbraided it he spoke, “I’ve noticed you’re becoming really good friends with Cordelia.”

 

“Yeah,” Robin replied as she played with the remote, tracing her finger in the space between the buttons, “She’s really easy to get along with, I’m sure anyone could be good friends with her.”

 

“I’m sure that’s true but I can’t exactly say the same about you,” Chrom said, “When was the last time you hung out with anyone besides me?”

 

Robin opened her mouth to reply with a smark-alek remark but then closed it and stared into the distance, deep in thought. When was the last time she hung out with someone just as friends? “Hmmm… It would have been a few months ago, when I went over to Lissa’s,” she finally said.

 

Chrom laughed, “Does that even count if it’s my sister?”

 

Robin pouted “Yes, she’s my friend you know,”

 

“Fine, fine. But still, that was months ago Robin, that’s why I’m glad you’ve been hanging out with Cordelia. You need to focus less on school and more on enjoying your young years while you still have them.”

 

“Alright, alright, no need to lecture me. You’re worse than my dad,” Robin said in a joking manner, before doing a poor impersonation of her father, “No! Don’t date that Chrom boy, he’s a no good rich boy!”

 

“Maybe you’re dad was right,” Chrom said in a sultry voice, wrapping his arms around Robin. “Maybe I am a no good rich boy~”

 

“But your my no good rich boy,” Robin said as she leaned in and kissed Chrom. They pulled away, smiling at each other before Chrom finally broke the silence.

 

“I love you Robin.”

 

“I love you Chrom.”

 

“But….”

 

Robin groaned, “You can’t say ‘but’ after saying ‘I love you’ Chrom, that invalidates the loving.”

 

“I was just going to say you should go see Lissa sometime, I’m sure her and Maribelle would enjoy the company,” Chrom said.

 

“Fine, I’ll call her after we finish the movie,” Robin said, while turning up the volume with the remote.

 

Chrom buried his face into her hair before saying “Thank you,” then the two of them went back to watching their movie.


	5. Tea with the Lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin stops by to visit Lissa and her girlfriend Maribelle, and they all chat over a lovely cup of tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up being mostly filler again. whoops. Also, I'm not kidding when I say Owain is fluffy.
> 
> As always, feedback is always appreciated! ^-^

Robin rang the doorbell of a small, and heavily decorated house. Once the doorbell rang you could hear the sound of a dog barking and a woman with a british accent yelling “I’ve got it!” Just then the door was flung open to reveal Maribelle. “Oh, Robin, it’s you,” She said before turning back and yelling into the house, “Darling! It’s Robin!”

 

Another feminine voice, this one more high-pitched and definitely not british answered, or really just squealed out a single word, “Robin!!!” The girl ran out of her room and at Robin at full speed, running into her and hugging her tightly. “I haven’t seen you in foreeeever,” she said, stressing the word.

 

“I know, I’m sorry” Robin said, hugging Lissa back.

 

“Don’t be sorry, just come in! And beware of Owain, he’s feisty,” Lissa said, taking Robin’s hand and leading her inside. Sure enough, from one of the back rooms came the fluffiest corgi Robin had ever seen. His stubby little legs carried him to Robin where he proceeded to scratch at her ankles.

 

Robin bent down and pet Owain. “So feisty,” Robin said jokingly and Owain plopped to the floor and rolled over to give Robin access to his belly.

 

“Okay, so maybe he’s more friendly than feisty, but still watch out, he’ll bite your ankles without proper pats.”

 

While Robin and Lissa had been talking, Maribelle had moved to the kitchen, and Robin could hear the fire on the stove being turned on. “Tea will be ready in a few short moments,” Maribelle said from the kitchen.

 

“Thank you Maribelle,” Robin said, then Lissa pulled her arm in another direction.

 

“Come look at Brady! Look! Look!” Lissa pointed to a rabbit hutch that sat in the middle of their living room. Inside sat their bunny, Brady, looking the same as the last time Robin had seen him. 

 

“He looks the same,” Robin said, scrutinizing the rabbit

 

“Nuh-uh!” Lissa said, “He’s grown a full two centimeters.”

 

Robin nodded, “I guess that’s a lot for a little guy like him.” She then reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a bag of apple slices. She pushed through the bars of the cage for Brady then stuck one her her mouth for herself. “Der you go widdle guy,” she said through a mouth full of apple, before offering a slice to Lissa.

 

“You brought your own food!?” Lissa asked, mock offended, “When you know for an absolute fact that Maribelle will give you food?”

 

“I heard that!” Maribelle interjected.

 

Robin swallowed, “Hey, it’s for Brady, not me.” Owain started whimpering at Robin’s feet, begging for whatever she was eating. “Don’t worry, I gotcha covered,” Robin said, then proceeded to pull an entire jar of peanut butter from her pocket.

 

“Robin! He’s so tiny, he can’t eat that much!” Lissa whined as Robin unscrewed the lid to the jar.

 

Robin handed the jar to Owain and the corgi happily took it in his mouth and carried it to a corner of the room. “It’s empty, Chrom ate the last of it weeks ago and I kept forgetting to throw it away,” She said as she watched Owain attempt to fit his entire face in the jar.

 

Before Lissa could reply, Maribelle called from the kitchen, “Robin! Lissa darling! Tea is ready!”

 

Robin and Lissa took a seat at the table as Maribelle poured three cups of tea. She then placed cream and sugar on the table and pulled a cake out of the fridge. Robin watched as the british girl neatly cut three slices. “You know you don’t have to make a cake everytime I come over, right?” Robin said as she placed the cake next to her teacup.

 

“Nonsense! This isn’t for you, I make always have a cake on hand for my tea.”

 

“It’s true,” Lissa interjected as she watched Maribelle place a cake in front of her.

 

“As a nursing student, you must realize that’s not the healthiest,” Robin said, already eating the sweet sweet cake.

 

“I do,” Maribelle said, “And as a Brit I don’t care. You need sweets with your tea, and cake is easy to make.”

 

Lissa had already scarfed down her cake and was standing up to get herself another slice, “Besides, she has to share with me!”

 

“Unfortunately,” Maribelle groaned

 

Robin smiled as she drank her tea, Maribelle and Lissa had such a sweet relationship, and Robin doubted she had ever seen a happier couple. It made her wonder about something…

 

“I have a question,” Robin said, setting her teacup down on the saucer. “How did you two realize you were in love?”

 

As Robin asked the question Lisaa began to blush but Maribelle happily responded, “Why for me I’d say it was love at first sight. One look at my darling Lissa was all I needed to know she was the most magnificent creature on this planet, and I would have her for my own. It took awhile to actually get her for myself, unfortunately.”

 

Lissa, still blushing, responded, “Well I’m sorry we’re not all lesbians from the beginning, Maribelle.” The girl then turned to Robin “It took me a long time to even realized I liked girls that way, but after hanging out with Maribelle so much,” Lissa sighed happily, reminiscing the past, “I fell in love with the way she moved, how she talked, even how the curls in her hair bounced when she laughed. Ever so slowly I realized I loved her.” She snapped out of her reverie and started to laugh, “I just feel bad for poor Frederick, he asked me out the same day I was planning to ask Maribelle to dinner.”

 

Robin joined in the laughing, “Poor Frederick, at least he finally got a girlfriend.”

 

“Let’s hope he keeps this one,” Lissa said, between chuckles.

 

“I think that’s enough laughing at Frederick’s expense,” Maribelle said as she picked up the used teacups and plates and carried them to the sink.

 

“And I think it’s about time for me to go,” Robin said, scooting her chair away from the table.

 

“So soon?” Lissa whined, her face turning into a pout, “You just got here!”

 

“I got studying to do. But I promise I’ll drop by soon.”

 

“You better. And next time you’re taking me shopping.”

 

“Okay okay!” Robin said as she grabbed the doorknob. “I’ll see you later, and thanks for the tea Maribelle!”

 

“Any time darling!” Maribelle called out as Robin closed the door. She then walked down to the driveway and got in her car. 


End file.
